The Effects Of Alcohol
by Holz9364
Summary: What happens when Hood turns up drunk on Rachels doorstep at 3am ? Read to find out!
1. 3am on Sunday Morning

_**The Effects of Alcohol**_

_It was 3am on Sunday morning when Rachel Young awoke with a start. She had been awoken by a loud noise, it had sounded like the doorbell, but it couldn't be, who would turn up at her door at this time in the morning?_

_There was a loud dinging noise, the doorbell. She had been right, with a frown she quickly pulled an oversized T-Shirt over her head and made her way sleepily to the door, the bell rang again._

_With a sigh Rachel unlocked the front door and opened it._

"_Rachel!" Hood shouted in the doorway making Rachel jump, "Hood! What are you doing at my apartment at 3am on a Sunday morning?" She asked in shock._

_Hood grinned and walked in, closing the door behind him, "I came to tell you something Rachel" he said as he swayed slightly._

_Rachel raised her eyebrows at the man who was clearly very drunk, "Okay Hood I think you should have a seat", she led him to the sofa and sat him down, standing over him she asked, "So Hood what-"_

_Hood cut her off, "Rachel… I call you Rachel." He stated._

_Rachel gave the man an odd look, "Yes Hood, I noticed that." She said with a nod._

_Hood continued, "Well if I call you Rachel…Why don't you call me Jacob?" He asked with a frown._

_Rachel seemed at loss for words, "Well, Jacob" she put emphasis on his name, "What could possibly be so important that you felt the need to turn up drunk on my doorstep at 3am to tell me it?"_

_Hood thought about that one for a moment then said, "Oh my god, guess what Rachel?"_

_Rachel was getting impatient, "What Hood?"_

_Hood grinned again, "I love you!"_

_At this Rachel's jaw dropped, "I…I…" The woman was speechless and Hood just sat there grinning, then a look of worry passed over his features and he passed out, on her sofa._

_Rachel rolled her eyes and put a cover over him, "Goodnight… Jacob." She said with a smile as she left him on the sofa and went back into her bedroom._

_**The End? Does anyone want me to continue this with the morning after ;)? Review and say if you do and I will! **_


	2. The Morning After

**The Effects of Alcohol**

**The Morning After**

Jacob drifted back into the world of the living at around 1pm on Sunday afternoon. He groaned as his head began to pound and he remembered going out for a drink with Felix the night before, not a good idea.

He frowned inwardly as he felt light coming in through a window near his bed, I must have forgotten to close the curtains last night, he thought to himself.

It was then that Jacob opened his eyes and realised that he was not in his bed, he was lying on a sofa in an apartment that was not his own. With a jolt he realised that this was a familiar apartment, a very familiar one.

"Rachel!" He called out, sitting up quickly which turned out not to be a good idea since his head already hurt, he winced slightly in pain, but regained his composure.

His blonde FBI handler walked out of the kitchen at that moment, "Oh Hood, your awake, it's about time."

Jacob just stared at her in shock as she sipped her coffee and watched him with a familiar twinkle in her eyes. He knew that twinkle, it meant mischief. Rachel handed him a glass of water and sat down on the armchair across from where he lay.

"Its 1pm by the way, you must have had a pretty rough night." She commented, sipping her coffee again.

Jacob shook his head and winced in pain again, "I wouldn't know, the last thing I remember is leaving the bar… Rachel why am I in your apartment?"

Rachel grinned, she was going to have fun with this, "Oh well you turned up here drunk last night and we had sex on the sofa." She smiled sweetly as Jacob choked on the water Rachel had just given him.

"What?!" He spluttered and Rachel couldn't keep herself from laughing at the expression of shock, fear and surprise on his face.

"I'm joking Hood. Well you really did turn up on my doorstep drunk, at 3am."

Jacob bit his lip, "I bet you weren't too happy with me."

Rachel smirked, "Your right, I wasn't. Until you told me you loved me of course."

Jacob choked on his water, again, "What?! I told you I… Rachel this isn't funny!"

Rachel was laughing again, "I'm laughing at your reaction, and you really did say that."

Rachel surveyed the man, she couldn't be sure, but it looked like he was blushing, "Your blushing Hood." She remarked with a satisfied smile.

Jacob muttered something that she couldn't quite make out and Rachel rolled her eyes, "If I recall correctly you also got on at me for not calling you Jacob. You said that you always called me Rachel, but I always call you Hood."

Jacob shrugged, "Well that's not embarrassing, that's just the truth."

Rachel replied with a shrug of her own, "Not really."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her, "Not really?"

Rachel nodded slightly, "I called you Jacob last night, but I don't think you're going to be remembering anything about last night anytime soon." She chuckled.

Jacob sighed, "I really shouldn't go out with Felix, bad results."

Rachel laughed, "He called me this morning asking if I knew where you were because you weren't answering your phone and you weren't in your apartment."

Jacob didn't like where this was going, "What did you tell him?"

Rachel's smirk was back, "That you were asleep on my sofa."

Jacob put his face in his hands, "I was afraid of that. What did _he_ say?"

The smirk got (if possible) even wider, "He said after what you were saying to him about me last night that it didn't surprise him."

Jacob groaned, "I am _never_ drinking alcohol again!"

Rachel cocked her head at the man, "That's a pity. It's really amusing."

Jacob only grunted, "Do you have paracetamol?"

Rachel nodded, "Bathroom, you know where it is right?"

Jacob nodded and got up making his way to the bathroom.

Once he was safely locked away from Rachel he washed his face and looked in the mirror, he looked pretty rough. Rachel had been right; he _had_ had a rough night. He groaned as he remembered what she had told him and he knew she wasn't lying. When Jacob was drunk he lost all self restrain, he was lucky all he had done was tell her that he… well it didn't matter. Rachel already thought it was just the alcohol talking and it would do them both good if it stayed that way.

Jacob found the paracetamol and swallowed two pills with the water Rachel had given him. He would have to ask Felix what he had said to him about Rachel last night, he cringed at the thought, but was then was brought out of his thoughts by Rachel shouting, "Hood we have to go! There's an emergency at work!"

Jacob sighed and left the bathroom, "I really hope they won't be able to tell I'm hungover."

Rachel grinned at him and he frowned back at her, "What?"

Rachel shook her head in amusement, "I just never thought I would ever hear you say that. C'mon we better get to the base."

Jacob nodded reluctantly, "I have to go to work with a hangover, that's not fair." He grumbled on the way down the stairs.

Rachel smiled, "Life isn't fair Hood."

Jacob didn't say anything to her; he just began to mumble about how he had to work on a Sunday and how it wasn't fair. Rachel didn't pay much attention to him, usually she would complain and tell him off for being hungover, but they were meant to have today off and it had been too amusing seeing him that way the night before. Although there was one thing she hadn't told him about the previous night yet, she smirked to herself as she waited for the perfect moment.

Jacob didn't directly speak to her until they got into the car and Rachel started the engine, "Rachel… What's the emergency at work?"

Rachel replied, "There have been a series of deaths in the city, but none of the victims have had any cuts or bruises. They all appear to be perfectly healthy."

Jacob frowned, "Perfectly healthy apart from the fact that they're dead."

Rachel nodded, "Exactly, that's why they called us in."

The pair elapsed into silence again and stayed that way until Rachel parked in the FBI car park and they got out of the car."

Jacob had seen Rachel smirking as they were walking to the car earlier and he had the idea that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, he eyed her suspiciously and when she felt his gaze she looked over at him, "Yes Hood?" She asked with a sweet smile. _Too_ sweet, Rachel didn't give people sweet smiles unless she was hiding something, this just proved that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Are you sure that you told me _everything _that happened last night Rachel?" Jacob asked and Rachel locked the car before answering.

"Oh, I did _forget_ to mention that you kissed me last night."

The look on his face was priceless. He had beenwalking towards the FBI building, but stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "What?" He asked in a tone that was barely even a whisper.

Rachel smiled and Jacob could see the satisfaction she got from his reaction written all over her face. She _loved_ to taunt him, "You passed out on the sofa, but you woke up for a bit at around 6am and you kissed me."

Jacob stared at her in shock as she began to walk away with a huge grin on her face, "Did you kiss me back?" He asked running to catch up with her and walking by her side as they entered the building.

Rachel's cheeks flushed pink and she hoped that Jacob hadn't noticed, but this was Jacob Hood; of course he had noticed, "No." She answered unconvincingly.

Jacob was the one smirking now, "You're such a bad liar Rachel."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It was 6am in the morning okay? I was slightly delusional; I think I thought I was dreaming."

Jacob grinned, "So you dream about kissing me then?"

Rachel's cheeks flushed pink again, "I didn't say that and-"

She was saved by Felix who had just appeared behind them, "Agent Young, Dr Hood." He nodded to them both.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at being saved from the awkward moment by Felix, "Good Afternoon Agent Lee." She said with a smile.

Jacob smiled, "Afternoon Felix. Rachel and I were just discussing how I seem to appear in her dreams and kiss her quite often."

Rachel turned on him with the familiar glare that spelled out, _shut up Hood or I will kill you!_ Understanding the look both Felix and Jacob made quick excuses to leave and hurried down the corridor in different directions.

This left Rachel standing alone in the corridor with bright red cheeks and a sudden urge to kill a certain Dr Jacob Hood!


End file.
